


周末

by cq123



Category: RPS, 真人同人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq123/pseuds/cq123
Summary: 他们刚交往两三年，左右来回数，不大的香港，一个月方才能见几面。





	周末

　　是香港一个普普通通的周末，夏季的天也不会给演员一个休息时间。但周润发总是有办法能够拥着小孩睡下。  
　　他们刚交往不过两三年，左右来回数，不大的香港，一个月方才能见几回。见个面，相拥亲吻，连做爱也都乱七八糟，很少会全套做完。总是争分夺秒的相处，周润发额外的珍惜那些空闲时间。  
　　小孩刚成年没多久，本就不大好意思。接个吻也能脸红半日。这些事情总是草草过去。周润发每回吻他都觉得对方像个呆子，又好气又好笑，他就撩开青年的发，在额头轻轻的将唇瓣贴上。  
　　那段日子实在是忙，连带着气压也低沉，和小孩接吻都带着倦，他想调整状态，可工作又压得起不来身。有时只能抱着人闻那股肥皂的清香味。他宁愿和郭富城在一起，那一段时间是什么也比不上的。剧场很开心，演戏很开心。他在适当的放松，可被小孩抱着脑袋亲发顶当做安慰时，还是会想要不要就这种住一起去。  
　　他会想对方来自己的房间，他会想抱着小孩睡觉。跟人在客厅看电视，把他抱在怀里亲。他想，他想。可他脱不了身。  
　　今天不一样，周润发醒来之后才发现的。  
　　怀里抱的人身上结实不少，虽然是同样的姿势睡去醒来，他被吓得愣了两秒。于是就挺起身子翻过去望，同一张脸，黑不少，头发短了太多了，睫毛短了，皮肤竟也糙了些。  
　　他裸着半身躺在那里，周润发伸手去拍人的脸，对方哼哼着声躲藏，往他怀里蹭，比以往都要多带一份懒散，像猫。  
　　好难喊醒他，周润发适应能力又不太好，只好懵懵懂懂睡回去，这是个，像郭富城又不像郭富城的郭富城。  
　　他记忆中的小孩是软的，带着三分甜，像夏季的冰沙，如同冬日的汤圆。浑身上下都是白的，是笑的。周润发护他护得小心翼翼，身上也不会有那么多伤。  
　　——我没照顾好他。  
　　周润发这么想，便是心也都闷，锁进铁笼里，坠入深海。他想要郭富城永远都是个小孩，甜甜蜜蜜。可似乎未来不像周润发想的那样顺利走着。周润发早就明白事事不会如意。事实上，这个郭富城成长了许多。  
　　人都会长大的，也都是会改变的。周润发去理男人的头发，又凑过去亲他的眼皮，惹得唇瓣小小颤动。  
　　“发哥？”郭富城醒了。他眼睛都没睁便抬起脸来亲人，蹭得周润发的唇也软。男人懒懒散散从把手搭在他肩上，要抱，要亲，要爱。周润发随他去，闭上眼同他接吻。他们在早晨亲得忘我，是周润发从未有过的，关于郭富城的主动。  
　　等郭富城反应过来这个吻什么不同时，才隔开来看，莫了又笑：“呀，你要喊我哥了，我现在比你大。”  
　　“你怎知不与我同龄？”周润发问他。  
　　“当然不是！”郭富城笑，眼睛都眯起来。“我记得嘛，我都记得。是八八年啦，你第一次邀我同居。我才不像你——你记性好差！”他又亲周润发的脸，方才眼睛亮了好一下，像是要占尽便宜。他道：“你得叫我哥！发仔，发仔，你快叫。”  
　　于是周润发也应他：“城哥。”他觉得有趣，不曾想男人竟然抿着唇瓣笑，像是奸计得逞。这本是什么温馨画面，可郭富城没穿上衣，他几乎全裸坐在这里，不像那个二十多岁的郭富城，恨不得把自己裹得严严实实。他一定是习惯了。周润发这么想，又不太高兴起来。他又注意到郭富城的戒，于是心情又掉了一个档次。  
　　“你常这样？”周润发问他，眼睛却望着那戒指。他脑袋里浑浑噩噩，像是怕极了什么，精神快要崩溃。心滴了血，痛得离奇。郭富城拍他脸，笑得甜。  
　　“不要想多啊！”他笑，“是你送的。”他把周润发从混乱里拉出来，对方却觉得唇瓣发麻，他似乎被男人传染，也想要爱，想要吻。  
　　他去吻了郭富城。  
　　事情开始变得胡乱，他先是把人抱倒在床上，又去揉他的胯下，去蹭着男人的内裤。于是也才发现布料丝滑，甚至摸得到性器上的纹路。周润发几乎把男人亲昏了头，他就听到来自另一个时间的，比他长十岁的郭富城小声的哼，把抱怨都揉进了唇舌里。  
　　他把男人揉得难受，男人就挺着胸，小腹也顶着人胯裆胡乱磨蹭，手正巧触到后头，指腹便在臀肉上游走，不时又捏又摸，指尖于软穴里扣弄出水来。  
　　偏偏这具身体好欲，小穴一张一合把手吃得更里面去。他还剩一只手在玩郭富城的胸，扯着乳头来回揪扯，又用舌把那些呻吟咽下肚，只飘出好似蒸气的惊叹，嗯嗯哈啊全都填进周润发耳朵里，顺着一路朝下，汇聚于小腹里。  
　　上边水多，下面也不例外。可郭富城腰塌了下去，他被周润发弄软了。在郭富城的印象里，周润发少有的会这般像兽，他都是不急不慢，甚至大多数时间是郭富城自己主动勾引才得一个奖励。郭富城脑子昏昏沉沉，居然也想，还好是二十岁的自己不知道，否则恐怕要吃味好久。  
　　他和周润发亲得乱糟糟，舌与舌互相缠绵，不时还会带出懒懒的哼声，像是诱惑什么，又只是单纯的哼哼。周润发把他腿抬起来，胯下的东西就抵在男人腿间，往里挺跨撞了两下又嫌不够。眉头一皱又借着手把内裤扯了下去。  
　　阴茎埋入身体的时候郭富城才喊，才将那些呻吟串出来，撒在被子里一点点蔓延开。他喊周润发的名字，喊发仔，可他面朝下，只有看周润发心情才能有个吻。周润发不如他自愿，偏偏往里撞得响，顶得郭富城想逃，可偏偏胯骨被死死压住，他胸贴着床单，混乱一片。浑身的汗都砸进布料里，连带着滴滴答答的精液也一并。周润发又将他翻过来吻，下身不动了，这男人居然作妖勾引。  
　　他看到郭富城喘着气对他笑，像只狐狸精，大他十岁的的男人指头还搭在自己小腹。他甜腻的喊：“发仔，亲亲我呀。”


End file.
